The invention of the automobile is one of the milestones in human history, since it helps people to travel faster along streets or roads. The automobile industry is very important to a developing or developed country, since it provides hundreds thousand's of job opportunities, and helps in the development of a variety of satellite industries.
In regular or standard automobiles, a shift change during power transmission is generally made through manual operation or automatic control. Conventionally, manual shift control is generally achieved through the operation of a clutch, while automatic shift control is directly operated through a transmission gear. As automatic shift control is very convenient to operate, and very helpful in an area with heavy traffic, it is commonly accepted by ordinary people. However, an automatic shift car may slip slowly during the forward shift, when the accelerator is not stepped upon, unless the automatic shift is returned to the idling position; an automatic shift car is prone to slip downwardly when the engine is stopped during climbing on an upgrade.
Under these circumstances, the driver needs to step on the brake, or pull up the hand brake. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to solve this problem.